Orange Juice and Coffee
by Monsoon Explosion
Summary: The morning after a party in the Hufflepuff Common Room, Cedric is awoken by a boy a year younger, and the two go down to breakfast, in the cold, empty Great Hall. Written in March for a 100 fanfic challenge.


Title: **Orange Juice and Coffee  
**Fandom: **Harry Potter  
**Characters: **Cedric Diggory, Unnamed Boy**  
Prompt: **#56 - Breakfast**  
Word Count: **1364**  
Rating: **PG+**  
Summary: **The morning after a party in the Hufflepuff Common Room, Cedric is awoken by a boy a year younger, and the two go down to breakfast, in the cold, empty Great Hall****  
**

* * *

The colours of yellow and black were draped across the entire common room as the seventh year placed a hand over his mouth to cover his yawn. It had been almost two o'clock by the time Cedric Diggory had finally fallen into bed and closed his eyes to fall into a deep slumber. But of course, that slumber had been awoken at six o'clock by a giddy sixth year who decided that they had to be the firsts to be down for breakfast. That would make the Hufflepuff's at least look somewhat dignified, because Merlin knew that Hufflepuff's didn't party very often, and when they did, it was only because they had won a Quidditch match—which rarely, if ever, happened.

So as Cedric's right foot touched the floor of the common room, his mind was beginning to lose that layer of cloud that seemed to block from his memory the happenings of the night previous. Of course, he wasn't sure if that cloud would ever fully evaporate from his mind, but that wasn't going to stop him from attempting to remember—after a drink of pulpy orange juice. A hand ran through his hair and he could feel his hair dry and lacking in any sort of form, but his stomach at the same time was making sounds of hunger and poking around his intestines with something that felt like a pen.

"_Food first._ _Then shower._" Seeing as it was six fifteen, and Cedric seemed to be the only person down in the Common Room, he took out a piece of wood, just over twelve inches, and waved it around the room in different ways each time, muttering words under his breath during every new wave of his wand. Books returned to their shelves, empty cups flew into the garbage, half full cups emptied into an empty bowl and then made way to the garbage—in all ways, Cedric was doing what the House Elves should have done while everyone was sleeping, though from what he remembered when he left the party, and now, it could have gone on all night long until just moments before he was woken up by a sixth year.

"_Cedric!_" A voice whined from the top of the stairs leading to the boy's dorms, the sixteen year old who followed that voice rubbed his eyes, and glanced at the senior, "_Why is it so early?_"

At that moment, with a twelve inch wand in his hand, he felt like throwing a spell at the sixteen year old who moments previous had jumped on Cedric's bed, poking and prodding him with his own wand. But Cedric couldn't bring himself to do it, and instead sighed, and began his descent down the stairs towards the Great Hall, followed by a tired sixth year who was still trying to bring himself to being awake. You see, he was one of those kids who had energy when they woke up, burnt out, then regained energy throughout the day and was unable to sleep at night.

Cedric pushed on the doors to the Great Hall and his eyes glazed over the five tables in the room, each one as empty as the first one was. He rolled his eyes and continued his walk until he came about three quarters of the way up the table and he sat down, food appearing before him, on demand. And there, sitting in front of him was a rather large mug of coffee, and a glass of pulpy orange juice.

"_Never, and I mean never, drink Firewhiskey, you got me?_" Cedric piped up after a sup of coffee and a gulp of orange juice, making a face after the latter, due to the fact that he wasn't too fond of pulpy orange juice. However it did wake him up, "_Not even the smallest taste. That stuff is deadly._"

"_By telling me not to drink it, Ced, it makes me crave the testing of it even more,_" the sixteen year old sat close beside Cedric, mainly because there was a light breeze running through the Great Hall and it made it a little too cool for the school robes that the sixteen year old had put on.

"_You won't be saying the same thing when you actually wake up after a morning of it,_" Cedric stuffed a piece of toast in his mouth, and chewed on a piece, finishing what he was saying, "_and being woken up by some roudy sixth year after only four hours of sleep.._"

"_Oh, please, Cedric. Like I was going to let you sleep in whether you got three hours sleep or twenty five,_" His voice seemed much more awake now, but whether that was true or not could not be verified at that very moment, as he stuck a waffle in him mouth, maple syrup and all. He mumbled something incoherent, and glanced at the Great Hall doors which at this point had yet to be open.

Cedric could feel as the boy moved closer towards him, and he too had to admit that the Great Hall was abnormally cold, though this may have been because only the two of them were in here, when usually it was full of people and discussion. Cedric wrapped an arm around the boy and drew him in closer to keep the two warm, and took another nibble at his piece of toast, "_At least the toast isn't cold,_" Cedric teased as he glanced at the boy's hair—how come his was all messy, yet this kid's was perfect?

When he felt Cedric's hand around him, he couldn't help but let a smile glide across his face as he snuggled in closer to keep warm, and after a moment of feeling a glance on him, he did the same, staring at Cedric's chin as he chewed a piece of toast. He giggled lightly before looking back at the assortment of food that lay infront of them and with his right hand, he grabbed for another waffle but at the same time, Cedric's hand, too, moved for the waffle and they both came in contact with it at the same time, Cedric's hand over the other boy's.

Both flushed a light shade of pink and retracted their hand, sticking another piece of toast in their mouths. Cedric felt a bit uncomfortable with the whole silence thing and decided to take inniative and speak first, "_Do you want the waffle? It is Belgian afterall. I know how you love Belgian chocolates, so I assume waffles to be the same._"

Cedric watched as the boy grinned sheepishly, showing off his teeth, which after all that the kid had shoved in his mouth, Cedric was surprised were still spotless, "_Oh. And how would you know that I love Belgian chocolates? Are you watching me, now?_"

"_Perhaps,_" was all Cedric said, a smirk growing equally as big. Then there was silence, again. And this time, Cedric was happy to admit that there was no uncomfortable feeling that went along with this one. The two of them, sitting there, eating breakfast, keeping warm, and thinking. It was probably one of the best Cedric could remember having, in a long time—not since his mother cooked that amazing breakfast the time the Minister came to visit, though Cedric was sure it was only because she was hoping his dad would bring home a bigger cheque, afterwards..

He did.

If there was anymore room between the two of them without Cedric bringing him into his lap, then Cedric hadn't wrapped the two of them close enough, yet. Cedric looked down into blue eyes and all he could do was grin before his hand went back to the table to grab another piece of toast.

Cedric had forgotten all about the fact that it was six thirty, and people were about to come into the Great Hall at any moment, and that this insane little kid had woken him up with only four hours sleep—he forgot everything and just let things be with his arm around him and his other hand stuffing food into his mouth, the other boy doing the exact same thing.

* * *

** Read and Review, as always.**


End file.
